Forever
by neela
Summary: Some things need to be said before it's too late. AU of Deadlock. [JC]


**Forever** (rewritten)  
_by neela_   
  


  
**Email:** fantaziedream@hotmail.com   
  
**Summary:** Some things need to be said before it's too late.  
  
**Rating:** G  
  
**Disclaimers:** The whole Star Trek universe (including the characters) is owned by Paramount. All I own is my imagination and this plot.  
  
**Author's Note:** I wrote this right after "Deadlock", so it's a one-shot. Please bear over with me! :)  
  
OK, here's the rewritten one, at the request of mriana at the JCFicHeaven_All. Hope you like it! :)  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
  
I can feel the effect of my decision weigh heavily on my shoulders. It shouldn't have been necessary.  
  
As I order Harry Kim to get the baby and leave, I can sense Chakotay's eyes on me. My thoughts begin to wander. Had I known this was going to happen, I would have told him about my feelings long ago. Maybe we could have had something.  
  
We lock eyes for a moment, and there I see it. The regret, the love. I let my feet lead me to my chair as I order the computer to start self-destruct program. I listen as the computer gives the final warning. Five minutes. And then it will all be gone.  
  
I turn my head, only to find my eyes locked with his again. Without thinking, I reach out to him and he takes my hand in his, comforting. He smiles at me then -does he know what those dimples do to me? I wish he could take me in his arms, kiss my hair and tell me everything was going to be fine, that this is just a dream. But the scientific part of my mind has realised that this is reality.  
  
Behind me, Tuvok breaks into my thoughts, telling me that Viidians are breaking down the force field around the bridge.  
  
I withdraw my gaze from Chakotay's and try to do the same with my hand, but he won't let go. Before I can react, he leans over and kisses me. His lips are soft, passionate. I find myself drowning in his spellbinding. Then he breaks it and I feel like I can rule the universe.  
  
"I love you." My voice is like his kiss, soft and filled with passion and love.  
  
He flashes that dimpled smile at me, as I hear Tuvok telling me the force field is down. I realise, that with Chakotay beside me, I am not afraid of dying.  
  
The doors open and three Viidians enter. Holding Chakotay's hand, I stand up to greet them.  
  
"Hello, I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway. Welcome to the bridge."  
  
The time runs out before the guests realise what I've ordered -the explosions rock the ship, forcing our guests off their feet.  
  
As the world starts spinning, I feel his arms encircling me, and I smile. He kisses my hair, then moves his lips down to my ear, whispering. "I'll always love you, Kathryn. Forever."  
  
I kiss his palm, and then there is a blinding flash, before the darkness consumes everything.  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
  
I feel the ground disappear beneath me as the ship rocks from the blast of the other Voyager's explosion. The air howls in my ears and I wait for the hard ground to hit me, but it never comes. Instead, strong arms encircle me and help me back up. I sense a strange feeling  
of déja vu.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Chakotay's voice breaths down my neck as I stand up. My breath catches in my throat. Slowly, I turn around, not noticing that his arms are still around me. A sense of familiarity fills me from top to toe, and meeting Chakotay's brown eyes, I know he's experiencing the  
same.  
  
And then we just act. Our lips meet halfway, need and wanting fuelling it. The kiss deepens, our hearts touching each other's. Time stands still.  
  
Reluctantly, we pull away, oblivious to the eyes lingering on us, mouths gaping. All I can see is Chakotay. His voice his soft, like his eyes.  
  
"I love you, Kathryn Janeway."  
  
"I love you too, Chakotay," I hear myself say. "I'm sorry I haven't told you before." A tear runs down my cheek, and he brushes it away with his thumb.  
  
"It doesn't matter, Kathryn. We'll have forever now." He flashes me that dimpled smile I love so much, then leans down to kiss me once more.  
  
_Yes_, I think. _We have forever_.  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  


**Author's Note: **So what did you think? REVIEW, but please, no flames –it's AU after all! :)


End file.
